


The Light in the Forrest

by Gage



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Post Nogitsune, Reference to Eichen House/Echo House, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: All actions have consequences...





	The Light in the Forrest

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are mostly for things that are heavily implied, nothing is graphic or shown. According to canon timeline, s3b takes places 2 years from s1, the birth certificate in the file that Peter had, makes it so that Malia (is she really Peter's daughter?) is 14 at the time she meets Scott and Stiles. So that's the underage part.

  
   The letter seems to float down towards the dark blue carpet of his bedroom floor, “This is not happening,” Stiles raises his left hand up and starts counting each finger carefully, making sure there were no extras. This shit has to be some sort of weird ass dream. Any moment he would wake up, maybe he fell asleep in the car... maybe he was still in the passenger seat on the road. That has to be it because there was no way that Malia Tate _‘Dear John’ed_ him, there was no way that she confessed that Eichen House had been a set up for bigger things... and then saddled him with their... their...

“Baby...”

He looks down at the small sleeping... baby in the car seat. It... he, he can’t be more than a month or two old. He slowly reaches out, letting the tips of his fingers skim his pale cheek. Stiles flinches when the baby’s eyes opened, his soft little eyebrow lifting in confusion. Those eyes are all Stilinski.

“Oh thank god.”

Then he feels automatically guilty because; well shit. Stiles finds himself sitting down on the floor by his bed, trying not to give into the panic that is slowly working its way up his lungs. Takes deep slow even breaths, he can not afford to fall apart now. His hands land on the letter that he’d been reading, there were papers behind it. Legal papers, birth certificate, social security number... everything with... his name... his legal name is on the birth certificate.

“Holy hell?!”

A small whimper comes from the car seat... he has a kid?!

The first thing he does is close the blinds in his room, then rushes down the hall to the bathroom and splash cold water on his face and washes his shaky hands. Then changes his shirt he’d been wearing for the better part of their trip back from Mexico. Oh god, Derek. He’d totally forgotten about Derek who was now a teenager. NOPE. Priorities. The witches had been dispatched to... Deaton was in charge of looking into what happened to Derek. For now. He didn’t really trust Deaton but right now that was moot. Cause he had a... “Baby, right. I have a baby.”

Stiles peeks back into his room and see’s movement from the car seat, a little hand was waving about, followed by what sounds like a sharp cry. Slowly he makes his way back to where he’d left the car seat and looks down at this small body. “Okay, I can do this.” He reaches out hands still shaky and unbuckles the harness, moving tiny limbs out of the way and slides his hands under the squirmy baby. “Yep, can totally do this,”

And look at that, the kid is real. Oh my god. The kid was real... and apparently not happy about being in mid-air. Stiles gently place's the baby in the middle of his bed, yanking the pillows off the head of the bed and making a barrier at the edge. Before sinking down onto the side of the bed himself, head in his hands as he tries to get his breathing under some semblance of control.

What the hell was he gonna do now?

                                                                    ~*~

 

   An hour later Stiles was sitting with his back against the wall, trying to navigate his laptop and feeding the baby at the same time. Malia had left a bag full of diapers and what looked like a few ready to make bottles. Least she cared enough to do that much, he grumbles to himself. They didn’t require heating up and the baby didn’t seem to care as long as the right end was accessible. Stiles carefully cradles him in his arm and tilts the bottle just so, everything he’s read online says its better this way to prevent air flow from causing the baby too much discomfort.

The laptop was in front of him, Stiles was reviewing the camera footage from the house and his room. Yep. God bless his dad for not taking it down just yet. It had happened an hour before he’d gotten home, **an unmarked car had pulled up across the street. Malia gets out, her body looks rigid as if she didn’t wanna be there. She was talking to someone before being handed a car seat.** He checks the other camera and see’s her **entering his room, placing the car seat on his bed before she turns to where the camera is at. Eyes flaring, Malia shrugs as if to say sorry but this is your problem now**.

His eyes narrow in disbelief, at how she didn’t even look back down to where the baby slept in the seat, she just walks back out of his room, like she hadn’t left a helpless little human by itself. How did she even know that anyone would return any time soon or at all for that matter?! His own skin felt itchy and hot at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn’t returned home when he did. What would have happened to the baby?

He downloads the files and zips them up to a flash drive, looks to the papers he collected on the side. Pushing at one with his sock-clad feet to get a better look at the details’. According to date on the birth certificate the baby boy.. huh... boy was born about two months ago, which if the timing is right...

 _“Did you know that gestation period for coyotes_ are _different from humans?”_

At the time he had thought it was such a weird thing to say. Now though... now it made sense. Stiles scrunches up his face in frustration. In the letter, Malia assured him she hadn’t done this on purpose but she wasn’t about to take care of a kid when she had just gotten her freedom. The weird sucking sound, made him look down. The bottle was empty, tugging it from the baby’s mouth Stiles turns the baby over slowly and up against his front side so he could pat his back.

Malia had screwed them both over literally and then this... wait. Had she been hiding in Beacon Hills the entire time? And who had driven her and the baby here, who had helped with the legal papers?! Seriously he hadn’t remembered their time in Eichen house, most of it had been such a dam blur. Being drugged up to the gills with one type of medication only to be injected with another before being thrown into isolation. It had felt more like a nightmare, a never-ending series of...

Something warm dripped down his front side, apparently burping the baby had resulted in a solid glob of spit up. Well, it's not like he wasn't used to being covered in muck. Gently placing the boy down on the bed he tugged off his shirt. “Guess I'm gonna have to get used to that... huh.”

Wait... was he gonna keep the baby? He looks into those round dark eyes as he wipes his pale little face, with the cleanest part of his shirt. Soft little eyebrow lifting as if to ask the same question.

  
                                                                      ~*~

  
   It took two tries in changing the wet diaper, wasn’t easy with little legs kicking in the air and curling up or trying to. When he finally got the diaper on he did a little fist pump in the air. Google was his friend today. At least until his dad got home.

“Oh man... Dad.”

Yeah. He wasn’t so sure how happy his dad was gonna be with him. He gotta make a plan, he was gonna run out of bottles, and diapers soon. Money wasn’t exactly a problem because well... Eichen house wanted to avoid a lawsuit, they wiped the Stilinski’s bills clean, and a healthy stipend was given to them. So with that Stiles had a decent amount in savings and checking. The side job at the library kept those topping for a long while. With the exception of the ‘camping trip/rescue mission,’ he hadn’t exactly been social these past few weeks.

“Okay kid, first things first, I’m uh... your dad. Least according to these papers I am.” He nods towards the papers to his kids left side. “Second we’ve gotta come up with a plan, and the first thing on that is your name.” Whatever Malia had put down on that paper had been a mouth full. “So how about for now, until you learn that you can object and change it yourself, we stick with Lucas? That cool with you?”

The baby’s pink lips turned up a bit at the corners. That looked like a smile to Stiles. According to Google and some parenting blogs, it might have been just gas. Stiles takes it as a win.

“Yeah, Lucas it is.”

                                                                      ~*~

                                                                      PT2

  
   Lucas was asleep in the car seat after his bottle and another diaper change, so he had settled them both into his Dad’s home office and got to work. Just because his name was on the legal documents doesn’t mean shit can’t be contested. He’d heard horror stories about custody battles, and in the unlikely event that Malia did return, he wanted to know what his options were. Stiles did not want to battle this stuff out in court if he could help it. Three phone calls to his lawyer (thank you adult Derek for the loan), while perusing more single parent blogs, and a few doc appointments made, and Stiles was beginning to think that things were going a little too easy.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Case in point... look at that he should have locked the office door. Saving his presentation to an undisclosed file, he slowly closed his laptop. Thank god he’d planted the car seat behind the desk and not in front of it.

“Heeeey... Derek.” Stiles was trying to be as quietly as possible because he so did not wanna wake Lucas up. Seriously getting him to fall asleep had been not so fun. Whoever said that newborn babies love to sleep, was a lying liar who lies. Probably to lure poor unsuspecting parents into a false sense of security. Look cute babies sleep. NO, THEY DO NOT. “Forgot how to knock?”

“I did... Three times.”

Crap. He was so focused on what he’d been trying to put together he had zoned out. Was that the time?! Shit. He’d been in here longer than he thought, almost three hours. Oh man. Okay. He could do this. He could do this. A small cry from his side had him flinching.

  
                                                                          ~*~

  
“Is that R2D2...”

Stiles has moved them to the kitchen so he could get water for Lucas formula mix. He’d been happy about finding that at the bottom of the bag. It meant he didn’t have to leave the house to get some. There was enough for two days. That should be enough time for Amazon two days shipping to deliver more. Temporary problem solved.

Derek was standing in front of where the car seat centered on the table, the handlebars in an upward position where Stiles had attached...

“Yep.”

Small plushy R2, 3PO, and BB8 dangling from the handles. It was cute shut up. As the formula had already been poured into the bottles, all he had to do was get the water ratio right. He made sure that the lid was not too tight, and starts to shake it a little. Not too fast. Just enough to get the formula to mix in well. Derek hadn’t asked any of the normal questions Stiles had been expecting, which was sort of nice, and sort of nerve-wracking. He wasn’t exactly up to answering those questions but his mind was going into overdrive with possible answers to questions that haven’t been put out there.

“DON’T”

All three of them flinched, Stiles because of how loud he’d just shouted, the baby because of the noise and Derek because, well he hadn’t even touched the baby yet, his hands had stilled, hovering over the baby’s feet. Stiles had no idea what had come over him, it wasn’t like Derek (even a teenage one) would hurt his baby. It was just a weird feeling, is all, he’d been the only one to touch Lucas. Even in the video earlier, Malia never even acknowledge the little dude.

“I’m sorry... I don’t know what that was.”

Derek’s eyes were wide and filled with hurt, his entire body was tense and Stiles was sure, if he had any other place to go, there would have been a Derek shape hole in his back door. Oh god, unintentional innuendo. 'Not the time Stiles'. It took a few seconds but Derek seems to shake it off, and shove his hands into his pockets. Dam. He looks like a kid who’d just been told he couldn’t have a cookie before dinner.

“Just... can you grab the seat and I'll just take this.” Stiles had to force himself to turn around. What in the hell was wrong with him!? Grabbing the wrapped up sandwiches that Derek had apparently brought over, along with two Gatorade's and the large bags of chips, he nods to his left. Towards the stairs.

Derek only hesitates for a moment before grasping the car seat and lifting it carefully with both hands.

See. Not so bad.

                                                                          ~*~

 

   Settling the baby down on the bed after feeding and burping him, Stiles made sure that there was no way the little guy could pull the blankets over his face. The thin pillow elevated him slightly so it looks like he’s taking in the world around him. Even if he couldn’t really see that far ahead of him. Lucas seems to be able to move his head slowly at any little sound they made. Kinda cute to watch his little guy moving on his own.

 

“You’re keeping him.”

 

Stiles looks over at Derek, he’d pulled his computer chair closer to the bed and was looking at both of them, with a mix of curiosity and amusement burning in his eyes. Lips twitching as if trying not to smile, the way he said it was like a fact. Stiles was gonna keep a baby. Not a question.

Rude.

Wait.

“I... uh...”

Stiles narrows his eyes at him, for all Derek knew he could have been babysitting the kid, how did he... looking around he wonders if he left the papers out?! Derek probably feeling his nerves rattling, reaches out and gently tugs the blanket down from the baby’s little hands.

“Relax, kid carries your familial scent, and from what Lydia tells me about you, you’ve already gotta have a plan in place.”

Derek wasn’t wrong, he did have a plan and a backup one just in case his Dad wasn’t on board with plan A or B. Still. Looking back down at Lucas, Stiles couldn’t really decide which was safer for him. Someone so small and innocent in a town like this, with the crap that’s gone down lately he wasn’t too sure about that.

 

“You do don’t you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah wipe that smug smirk off your face.”

  
Turns out having Derek around was a blessing, even if he still didn’t know why he’d turn up in the first place. It gave him time to start dinner, he had it on good authority that his Dad would be home tonight early. So. A healthy but tasty meal it was. And if Lucas could nap during dinner time that would be great. Unfortunately somethings no matter how well planned just never work the way you wanted them too. As Stiles learns, he later thinks that maybe, just maybe he should have known better.

 

                                                                  ~*~

  
   Its while he is in the middle of trying to tell his dad how Lucas came to be that things went so far off the road, at first he hadn’t noticed anything wrong. Apart from the shouting which he was trying to get to a lowered volume.

 

“What do you mean you don't know how this happened?!”

 

“I know how it happened, Dad, I just don’t remember it.”

 

“What!? Stiles that’s... what do you mean you don’t remember, how in the hell wouldn’t you...”

 

The look on his father’s face was enough to get his already racing heart feeling like it was about to leap out of his chest. Maybe that’s why his next words weren’t held in.

 

“I WAS DRUGGED OUT OF MY MIND.”

 

The anger drops from his father’s face rapidly crumbling, while his eyes shined with tears. It’s almost too much to deal with. He felt like his own skin was too hot. Stiles knew that he’d not been in the right frame of mind for so long, that he’s mainly pushed everything away, practically buried it. Now it was slowly unraveling. All he’d wanted to do was tell his father that he has a potential grandson and that Stiles was dealing with it in the only way he knew how. Now that’s all screwed up.

Stiles has no idea how long the silence would have gone on if it hadn’t been for the loud crash and subsequent shout that sounds like Derek followed by foot stampeding down the stairs. He didn’t think before he’s racing out of the living room towards the stairs. “What.. Derek what happened?!”

 

Derek’s face was pale and his eyes were round and bright blue... wolf-like. Stiles grabs him up by his arms pulling him to a stop preventing Derek from sliding into the wall. “Derek... where’s Lucas?!” Stiles was about run up there stairs but Derek has such a grip on him it was hard to break. “DEREK.”

 

“He’s not there.”

 

“What. Of course, he is Derek, I left him up there with you!” Stiles' heart was already pounding away, he’d only been apart from the little guy for like an hour. How could this have happened!?

 

“He’s gone!”

 

“What in the holy hell do you mean he’s GONE?!”

 

“I mean one minute he was there, and the next he was all blurry and gone, as in no longer in the room.” If it was possible for eyes to get bigger, Derek’s would be toon sized. The crazy part is, that Stiles almost believes him.

 

Except.

 

Stiles takes a deep breathe trying to calm himself and Derek at the same time. It was barely working. “Derek... babies don’t do that.”

 

“This one did.”

 

“Ahem...” The two of them turned simultaneously towards the entrance to the living room, where the Sheriff stood, cradling his son... HIS SON.

 

“Oh my god.” He drops his grip on Derek’s arm and spins to run over to his father with his arms stretched out ready to snatch Lucas back up, only for the craziest thing to happen. It was just like Derek said. One minute Lucas was in his fathers' arms, and the next he went blurry and shimmery in some weird light and the next he was in Stiles’ arms. So startled by this turn of events that he almost dropped his own son. A pair of arms wraps around him from behind steadying them both. Stiles looks down into his boys' warm brown eyes and swore that the baby was smirking.

 

“So... that just happened.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me that the basement scene didn't have any rl repercussions. So BOOM. This story came about. Questions? Comments?


End file.
